No way!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally almost get a part in a movie, but not the sort of movie she thinks it is. The good thing is that Austin is there to save her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**No way!**

**Ally Dawson, totally talented singer / songwriter and owner of Sonic Boom Music Store enter Rubywing Studios in Boston. She is there to audition for a role in a movie. Sure she's not an actress, but Ally feel ready to take the step into that business too.**

"Hi, mrs Dawson! Welcome to Rubywing Studios, nice to meet ya." says Mr Charles Hastings, the CEO of Rubywing Studios as Ally enter his office.

"I understand you might have a part for me in your next big movie..." says Ally.

"That's true, mrs Dawson." says Mr Hastings.

"Please, call me Ally, sir." says Ally with a small smile.

"Sure...Ally it is. Before I can even consider ya for this specific movie I have to ask some questions to see if ya have what we need." says Mr Hastings.

"Okey." says Ally.

"Ever acted in a movie before, Ally?" says Mr Hastings in a normal friendly tone.

"No, but I've been doin' a lot of rock-concerts." says Ally.

"I see, no stage fright. Good." says Mr Hastings as he write down Ally's answer. "Are you healthy, Ally?"

"Sure I am, sir. I eat only food that's good for me and I go to the gym twice every week when not on tour and stuff." says Ally.

"Perfect, we don't want fat chicks here." says Mr Hastings, once again he write down Ally's answer. "Do you feel okey about being naked in front of the camera?"

"Naked...?" says Ally surprised and also a bit angry.

"Yes, naked." says Mr Hastings in a calm tone as if it was totally normal to ask about nudity.

"No, not really. I'd prefer to wear clothes, thanks." says Ally, trying to stay calm and nice.

"What about sex in front of a camera?" says Mr Hastings.

"No way! Never!" says Ally out loud in a clear strong tone.

"You can keep a shirt on if that makes you feel better." says Mr Hastings.

"I said no!" says Ally.

"A short dress then...?" says Mr Hastings.

"No!" says Ally.

"Then why do you wanna audition for a role in a porn-movie?" says Mr Hastings.

"Porn? I was told it was a romantic comedy, not some dirty old porn-crap." says Ally, now very angry.

"Maybe if I pay you 8000 for each scene..." says Mr Hastings. "Would that make you okey with showin' some vagina to our cameras, huh?"

"No." says Ally.

"Fine! 9000, but nothing more." says Mr Hastings. "Ya get 9000 in cash for every scene and we get to see some 'lady-parts'. Okey?"

"I've already said no, sir." says Ally, still angry.

"Don't be so angry, mrs Dawson. I think I can make ya change your mind." says Mr Hastings as he pull off his shirt and unzip his pants, getting ready to rape Ally.

"No...!" screams Ally, who is now scared.

Ally quickly sends a txt to Austin who's outside in the car.

Only a few seconds later Austin enters the room as Mr Hastings is about to pull Ally's tank top in half.

"Don't touch my wife, perv!" says Austin as he punch Mr Hastings in the belly knocking him away from Ally.

"Austin, thanks goodness! The freak was gonna rape me..." says Ally as she hug her husband.

"Kiss your man goodbye." says Mr Hastings as he grab a golden pistol and aim it at Austin.

"Austin, he's got a gun!" says Ally.

"Nobody try to rape my sweet Ally D and get away with it." says Austin.

Austin jump across the room and with a powerful ninja-kick knocks the gun out of Mr Hastings' hand.

"Don't...touch...my Ally." says Austin in a deep manly tone as he grab the gun and point it at Mr Hastings.

"Kill me if ya want to, mr Dawson." says Mr Hastings.

"It's Moon. Austin Moon." says Austin.

10 minutes later.

"Mr Moon. Mrs Dawson. We'll take care of this perv. He'll face a long time in jail." says Special Agent Robert O'Malley from the FBI as he and two police officers enter the room.

"Thanks, sir." says Ally.

"I'm so happy that you're okey, Ally D." says Austin.

"Thanks to you, Austin. You saved me from that evil perv." says Ally.

Ally is soo happy to have an awesome husband who always keep her safe from any danger.

Austin and Ally walk back out to Austin's car, hand in hand.

"Austin Moon...you're my knight in silver armor." says Ally in a soft girly tone.

"And you're my cute beautiful sweet princess, Ally Dawson my true love." says Austin with a smile as he give Ally a small romantic kiss on the neck.

**The End.**


End file.
